The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for spacing structural members during construction and providing permanent bracing between the same structural members. This is particularly valuable when spacing and bracing roof trusses that are pre assembled and lifted into place on top of the underlying structure. Specifically, the present invention can be attached to the top chord of an installed roof truss, another roof truss can then be lifted into place, and the present invention can then be attached to the second roof truss. Because the present invention is manufactured in preselected lengths, it eliminates the need for cutting and handling spacer blocking.
During the construction of a building, the walls are typically built or installed first. Gables and roof truss are then attached to the tops of the walls. These gables and roof trusses support the roof sheathing and give the building structural integrity.
Where snow loads are expected, the roof sheathing is typically plywood or the like, which is nailed to the roof trusses to form the roofing surface to which shingles and hardware are attached. When such heavy loads are not anticipated, lathing strips are sometimes used instead of sheathing. The weight of the roofing material and any expected loads require a supporting structure, which is the primary function of the roof trusses.
In the past, workers have typically spaced and braced roof trusses during construction by temporarily nailing 1″×3″ boards across adjacent trusses. When the sheathing is laid over and attached to the trusses, the temporary spacer boards must be removed to allow the sheathing to be nailed to the trusses flush with the sheathing that has already been laid down. Removing these temporary spacer boards is time consuming and they are usually damaged in the process so that they cannot be reused.
A number of manufacturers have addressed some of the basic deficiencies of this traditional construction technique that relies on wood spacer blocking. Truswall Systems manufactures a sheet metal product that provides lateral bracing in predefined lengths that can be used for both temporary construction and permanent structural bracing, eliminating the need to remove temporary braces. Mitek Industries makes a similar product that uses teeth rather than fasteners to connect to the top and side faces of roof trusses.
The present invention improves on the existing prior art by providing, in a preferred embodiment, improved resistance to compression loads and, secondarily, a more secure connection to the structural members that it spaces and braces.